The Hazards of Fan Fiction in the Work Place
by asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Someone is writing provocative fan fiction about the boys. How will they react and what will they do when they discover it?
1. Chapter 1

Detectives Mitchell and Marks were arguing again. Right in front of her this time, too. Kendall suppressed a sigh and clacked on her keyboard, waiting for them to come to some kind of uneasy truce so that they could eventually move on to whatever had brought them here. She often wondered why they didn't just hit the sack and fuck it out. It was obvious that the blonde was in dire need of a good roll in the hay. Even more obvious was the fact that the other man wanted to be the one to give him that tumble. They, however, were in deep denial. She looked up at the two bickering detectives and rolled her eyes. Focusing on her screen, she began typing.

"_You want me," Travis teased. "C'mon, Wes, man you know you can't deny it."_

"_Of course I can deny it, Travis, because it's not true!"_

_Travis shot his partner a disbelieving look. "Whatever floats your boat, baby. But I know the truth. I remember what happened in the back seat of your car on that last stakeout."_

_Wes' face flushed at the memory. He hadn't meant for it to happen that night, not that way, but it had and Travis wouldn't let him forget it. _

A giggle built in Kendall's chest, threatening to escape. Slapping her hand over lushly painted lips, she attempted to keep it in. Even for her, this was a new level of geekdom. Was she seriously slashing her co-workers in such a shameless manner? Why, yes, yes, she was. And she had no regrets. They deserved it, after all, what with all the commotion they caused every time they entered the building.

Oh, and not to mention all the looks they gave each other. Those lengthy, yearning, desperate gazes they shared several times a day.

Or, was all that in her imagination? She made a mental note to ask Jonelle what she thought on that topic later.

Wes' eyes narrowed in suspicion, taking in the expansive grin on her face. "Something amusing on your screen, Kendall?"

He had no idea. "No, sorry detective. What can I help you two with today? Need me to run a plate or hack someone's security system?" _Get Travis to fictionally polish that underused knob of yours?_

"Not today, Kendall," Wes said, glancing at his partner. "What we need is…"

"What we _need_," Travis interrupted, "is for you to get on with it. Tell her that you need her to score Alex's cell phone records for you."

"Travis, that is not why we came here," Wes fumed. "I'm not going to invade her privacy, no matter my suspicions. We came here to…"

"_Will you never let that go? It was one time. We were both exhausted and obviously not using our best judgment." He wasn't ashamed that he'd let his partner suck him off in the backseat of his Chrysler, he was, however, rather confused by the fact that he'd enjoyed it so damn much. And that Travis had been so fucking willing, too. _

"_Not until you admit to me that you enjoyed it. Or that you want me to do the same for you again." Travis smirked at him, giving him a long, lingering look. "Because you know I'd be more than happy to, Big Boy."_

"_Please don't call me that," Wes groaned. _

_Travis winked flirtily. "Whatever you say, man. But think about it, okay?"_

_Wes kept his mouth shut for fear of what might come out of it. Things like, "Dear god, please" and "Travis, it's all I think about some nights". Things that should never be said to another man, especially not to the man that was his partner. _

"…isn't even listening to me," Wes complained.

Kendall's head shot up. "I'm sorry, Detective Mitchell, what was that again?"

She'd gotten caught, and by one of the sharpest detectives in the precinct, too. Kendall would have to be very careful, if she were to continue with her little stress reliever, because not much got past that man. Travis Marks could be flirted with and distracted, but not Wesley Mitchell. She had complete confidence she could do it.

Now, the real question was, how did she let the girls in on this – preferably without anyone else finding out in the process?

"As I was saying, Kendall," Wes continued, irritation showing in his voice and body language, "what Travis and I came to ask for was a list of manufacturing plants in the area of this latest hit. I've got an idea and I'd like a little more information before making any assumptions."

Kendall nodded, taking down the information, doing her best to focus on the real man in front of her, instead of the fictional man in her head.

"That was weird," she heard Travis mutter to Wes as they left her desk. He never would realize he wasn't quite as quiet as he thought he was.

Wes threw a covert look over his shoulder, agreeing. "It was. I wonder what's going on with her. She's usually much more…"

"…normal," Travis finished.

"Yeah, that." He glanced back at their favorite geek girl before shaking his head and returning his attention to Travis.

_The memory of Travis' lips wrapped around his cock haunted his dreams. He woke up hard and horny every morning. It was getting to be unbearable. Travis said all he had to do was ask, but was he even able to ask? _

"_You're thinking about me," Travis observed, self-satisfied smirk plastered to his lips. "I can see it in your eyes. Not to mention in the bulge in your Armani slacks."_

"_Unnngh," Wes moaned, defeated. "Okay, you're right? Are you happy? I can't get that moment out of my head. It was good – too damn good to have come from you."_

_The smile on Travis' face widened, engulfing Wes in its brilliance. "See, I knew you'd liked it. What do you say, you want a second helping of all that is Travis Marks?"_

_Wes looked at his feet, noticing the growing length in his partner's tight jeans as he did so. Travis wanted him as much as he wanted Travis, this was a good sign. "God yes, but where?"_

"_Leave it to me," Travis assured him. "I know just the place."_

"_Is it far?" Wes hated the note of desperation in his voice._

"_Nah, it's just downstairs."_

"_Down – wait, where are you taking me?" Wes' self-preservation instinct overrode even this massive hard on he had going. _

"_To the men's room near the morgue. It's empty this time of day."_

"_Do I want to know how you know this," he half asked, half begged._

"_Probably not," he agreed. "Meet me down there in five."_

"_I'll be waiting in three."_

"Oh, this is good," Kendall congratulated herself. She giggled into her shoulder, both amused and ashamed with herself, but having too much fun to care. Highlighting the entire passage, she copied and pasted it into an e-mail. With an evil grin, she hit _send_.

The blonde detective felt a buzzing at her hip, causing her to stop and pull her cell phone from her pocket.

"Everything okay, Kate," her partner called, stopping farther down the hall, reaching for her pocket as a chirp sounded from within.

"Yeah, just an email notification," she said, tapping the e-mail icon in the task bar of her phone. "Oh Amy," Kate grinned, "you have got to see this."

Amy glanced at her partner's outstretched phone, seeing they had the same e-mail.

_To: Kate, Amy, Jonelle_

_From: Kendall _

_Subject: Open with caution _

_Ladies - _

_I think these two have finally gotten to me. See below. _

_Also: lunch tomorrow at the coffee shop. We have _got _to talk!_

_~K _

"Oh my," Kate breathed.

"Uh, yeaaaaaaah," Amy agreed. "I think Kendall might just be on to something there, don't you?"

Kate laughed. "As if we haven't been speculating about just this for how long now?"

Amy grinned. "Oh, I don't know… for as long as they've been partners maybe?"

"Maybe. I wonder if Jonelle's alone."

She looked over her shoulder down towards the ME's office. "I say we go find out."

"I say you're right."

The two female detectives turned right and headed for the ME's office, comparing notes on Kendall's observations of 'the boys' as she was calling them. An intense but amiable argument broke out over which would be likely be the better endowed, Kate assuming it had to be Mitchell while Amy firmly stood behind Marks' tight jeans telling all.

"I mean, seriously, have you _seen_ what sits behind that fly of his," she stage whispered outside Jonelle's office. "I'm not even sure a balled up sock would look that good."

"Mmmm," Kate disagreed. "I'm not sure. Those sexy suit pants hide more than they show, so there's always a chance."

"A chance for what?" Travis poked his head out of the ME's office, displaying that oh so special smile of his.

Kate and Amy looked at each other in horror before breaking into laughter. "A chance that Jonelle might still castrate you for cutting and running."

"And forgetting to call after," Amy added, rubbing it in.

Travis couldn't argue with that. "There's always that possibility," he agreed, "but I think I've worked my way back into her good graces finally."

"Let's hope so," the girls said in unison.

_Travis dropped to his knees in front of his partner. Deft fingers worked at his belt buckle, opening it and tugging down the zipper. With a skill Wes had no idea Travis possessed, his cock was freed and exposed to the fluorescent lights of the men's room. _

"_Damn, you're hard," Travis approved, stroking his partner's length slowly before taking him into his mouth. Teasingly, he released Wes' cock, smiling evilly. "And you taste so fucking good, too."_

_Wes rocked his hips forward, sliding himself between Travis' eager lips. "Please Travis," he begged. _

"_Please what," Travis coaxed around a mouthful of cock. "Tell me, baby."_

"_Please," he gasped, "let me fuck your mouth."_

"_Like last time," he persuaded. _

"_Yes." He couldn't take much more of this. Travis had only just begun and he was already so close. "Like last time."_

"_Anything you want," he assured him. Travis opened his mouth wider, angling to take Wes deeper. _

"_Ungh, yeah, just like…" He lost his ability to speak, instinct and desire taking over. _

_Travis gripped his partner's hips, encouraging him along. Wes thrust, stilled, and exploded, a groan of absolute happiness bursting from his mouth. Pulling back, Travis licked his lips and smiled up at the blonde's flushed face. _

"_You are amazing," Wes whispered. _

"_I know I am, baby," Travis agreed. "Just wait until I get you in bed," he teased ominously, "and then you'll really see how amazing I can be."_

_Wes paled slightly, lust overriding his better sense. "I can't fucking wait."_

"Kendall," she admonished herself, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

She shook her head, smirking at the effusive reply e-mails she'd gotten since sending out the first chapter of her smutfest. It was obvious that the girls were firmly on board with the idea. Kendall couldn't be happier. All she needed was another good dose of sexual tension in the work place, aka Wes and Travis going at each other like two sex starved teens, and she'd be good to go with inspiration for a few days. It really was just that easy.

It didn't hurt that they were both hot as hell and just as stubborn. Kendall believed that there wasn't anything more fun and satisfying than breaking the will of one such man. To be able to bend two of them to her will? Even if only in her fantasies? It was too much to resist.

Could she be held accountable for what those two did to her? She sure didn't think so. And her partners in crime – Kate, Amy, and Jonelle – couldn't agree more. They were even giving her ideas for the boys' next 'meet up' at Travis' trailer. Jonelle especially wanted to see Travis topped, and topped hard. Kendall wasn't sure Wes had that in him… but given the right encouragement, maybe he might.

She'd have to think about that later.

Much later.

Like tonight, in the bathtub.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we all here," Jonelle asked, looking at her watch.

"Just waiting on Ka-, wait, there she is." Amy waved to her partner, smiling.

"I'm going to grab a coffee, anyone want anything?" Amy briefly stopped at the table before rushing off to get in line. She returned in a few minutes and took a seat, excessively large drink in hand.

"That much caffeine will kill you," her partner mentioned.

"Yeah, well, if the job doesn't get me…" she joked.

"So true," Kendall agreed, even though she wasn't a field agent. "Anyway…"

"The reason why we're here," Jonelle prompted.

"Right. As we all know those two detectives make us all crazy." She didn't have to even name Mitchell and Marks because it was obvious to everyone gathered that they were the object of this discussion. "So, in an effort not to murder one or both of them, I thought maybe having a little fun at their expense might be entertaining…"

"…and give us something to talk about," Kate added.

"Right, because it seems like the only ones who don't think they should be together are the two of them."

"Amy's right. I swear, have you noticed the way they look at each other sometimes?" Jonelle shook her head, remembering the tiff they'd gotten into the other morning in her office… and how enjoyable it had been to watch their body language as they'd argued.

"Like they want to rip each other's clothes off, right then and there," Kendall agreed, grabbing her notepad and pulling it to her. "They really need to just screw and get it over with."

"Agreed," the others chimed in.

"So, what's next for our two undercover lovers," Jonelle inquired.

Kendall just grinned. "Check your e-mail in a couple hours," was all she said.

_The suspect was hauled out of the interrogation room and directed towards his holding cell. A giant grin spread across Travis' face, lighting up the room. "We got him, baby, and he walked right into it!"_

_Wes smiled back, blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah, we sure did, Travis and I've got to admit…"_

"_Yeah?" He grinned even broader, knowing what was coming and not wanting to miss a second of it._

"_Well," he laughed, unwilling to give Travis his due, but knowing that he had to in this case. "You were right and I should have listened sooner."_

"_Damn right, you should have," he agreed. "But we'll let it go this time."_

_Travis stood, looking down at his unruffled partner sitting at his hip. He felt a sudden surge of pleasure at having Wes not just at his side, but finally _on _his side as well. It gave him an inordinate amount of joy to know that they were finally starting to move forward again. He leaned down beside his partner and placed his forearms on the table beside Wes._

"_Yanno, you were pretty slick yourself in here."_

_Wes raised his eyes to his partner's. Their gazes locked and he saw something in the other man's eyes that wasn't normally present. It bordered on admiration. "Oh yeah?"_

_He nodded, grinning. "Oh yeah, baby. And between you and me, it was pretty hot the way you went all Dirty Harry on the guy."_

_A nervous laugh escaped Wes. "I'm not so sure about that."_

"_Oh but I am," he countered, leaning in close enough to feel Wes' breath on his skin. "Makes me want to kiss you, hard."_

"_Wait," Wes panicked. "Here? Now?" He wasn't opposed to the idea of a little tongue wrestling with Travis, but not out in the open like this. At least, not yet. _

"_Why not," he tempted, leaning in even closer. "One big ol' celebratory smacker for solving this case."_

"_Travis, are you insane? There are cameras in here, someone might see!"_

"_But that's the whole point," he declared, before claiming his lover's mouth with his own, knowing that their captain waited on the other side of the two-way glass. Watching._

"Oh girl," Jonelle sighed, grinning at the e-mail on her phone. "You go and _get _your man, yes you do!"

_Releasing Wes' mouth from his own, he asked, "Besides, how can you even be concerned after what happened yesterday?"_

_Wes remembered yesterday. Vividly. What was a kiss, in the grand scheme of things, when your partner had given you one hell of a blowjob in the men's room only a day before? Clearing his throat, he said, "You do have a point."_

_Travis waggled his eyebrows. "I know I do. And right now, it's in my pants." He leaned in and tasted his partner's sweetness again, glorying in Wes' complete surrender. _

Jonelle started at the sound of the doors opening before her. Hiding her phone quickly, she glanced up to see the fair half of her favorite couple entering her office. Detective Wes Mitchell was striding towards her at top speed. His hands were shoved deeply into his pockets and his eyes were focused on her, long legs making quick work of the tile flooring between them.

"Interesting e-mail you must've been reading," he quipped, noticing her flushed cheeks and secretive smile.

"What? Oh, that? No. Just some stupid joke someone forwarded to me for the fifteenth time." Jonelle took a deep breath, trying to battle the blush creeping into her cheeks. "What can I do for you, detective?"

He gave her that adorable half-smile of his and shrugged. "I was hoping you'd seen Travis. I've looked just about everywhere and figured he might be down here attempting to woo you."

"Woo me? Honey, he's all out of woo as far as I'm concerned."

Wes grinned at her. "I thought you might say as much. Thanks anyway."

He turned and strode back towards the doors he entered through, hips swaying to a beat only he could hear. Jonelle watched him leave, studying the tight ass framed in a delightful pair of charcoal grey suit pants.

_I can so see Travis tapping that… and hard, _she thought, giddily. With a sly smile, she whipped out her cell phone and started typing a frantic e-mail.

"There you are," Wes exclaimed having finally come across Travis roaming the halls aimlessly. "Where have you been?"

Travis looked over his shoulder once before focusing his attention completely on Wes. "I was talking to Kendall."

Blonde eyebrows lifted, waiting. "And?"

"Annnnnd, she's acting weird," he admitted.

"Weird how? She's not quite right on a good day." Wes thought that might have been a little mean, but she was an odd duck. Cute, but odd.

"I'm not entirely sure. Acting sketchy, jumpy even."

"Huh." Wes rubbed his chin with a hand, thinking. "Come to think of it, Jonelle was acting a bit strange too. I wonder what's going on."

Travis shrugged. "Something in the water, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe," Wes hedged. "Jonelle had been on her phone when I came in. She became a little strange when she noticed me."

"Maybe she was looking at porn?"

"Travis, only you would think of looking at porn on your phone," he chastised.

"You mean you don't?"

"Why would I look at porn at all? I don't understand you."

"Naw, man, it's not me you don't understand – it's how a normal male body operates that you don't get!"

"Boys," Kate teased, walking past, "are we fighting again?" She waved her finger back and forth in a 'no-no' sort of gesture before continuing on to the break room.

"What was that about," Wes asked.

"Man, you got me." Travis watched the blonde cop stride up beside her darker-haired partner and whisper in her ear. Amy looked back over her shoulder, flashing him a knowing grin.

"What is wrong with the women in this place today? Have they all gone mad?" Wes rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"Boys, if there's one thing I can tell you," Captain Sutton interrupted their temporary confusion, "it's that women are always just a little bit crazy. Some very much more so than others."

"He has a point, you know," Travis said, watching the captain make his way back to his inner sanctum.

Wes nodded. Their cap had said it all.

"What were they fighting about again?" Kendall couldn't have just heard that right, could she?

"Porn!" Kate squealed.

"Watching or acting in?" Jonelle couldn't help adding.

"Well, considering Travis Marks was part of the conversation it could have been either," Kate reminded them.

"So true," Kendall agreed. "I think it was in reference to watching porn," she continued, "but I would much rather watch the two of them act it out, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Amy agreed, a wistful smile crossing her face.

"Can you just imagine the story line to any porn these two would star in?" Kate said.

"The Smart Ass Takes the Tight Ass," Jonelle suggested.

"Cops Gone Wild," Amy laughed.

"Interrogate My Ass," Jonelle choked out.

Kendall opened her mouth to contribute when she shut it abruptly, motioning to the others to do the same. "Afternoon, Captain Sutton," she called a little too happily.

"Afternoon, ladies. Slow day in Robbery-Homicide?" He quirked one caterpillar-like eyebrow in question.

"No, sir," Kate automatically replied.

"That's right, Kate and I were just about to head out," Amy backed her partner up.

"I have an appointment with a dead body," Jonelle deadpanned, turning and running for the elevator.

"And I have a date with some data," Kendall said, at a loss for anything better.

"That's what I thought," the captain announced, watching the girls scatter. "I think Mitchell and Marks were on to something. The women in this building need therapy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where'd that phone number go," Wes asked, pushing papers around on his desk.

"The one for the sandwich place? Sorry man," Travis said, "I think I tossed it."

Wes bent at the waist and pulled his trash can out from beside his desk. With a sigh, he dug around in the trash until he found the pink piece of paper he was looking for. "Ah-hah," he cried, pulling it free and knocking another crumpled sheet to the floor. Lunch had been saved.

"You dropped one," Travis said, handing it back to him. "When did you start using purple copy paper?"

"Huh? What?" Wes looked at the ball of paper in his partner's hand curiously. "I can't say I've ever used any kind of purple paper." Wes took the pastel ball from Travis' hand and turned it over, scrutinizing it. On a whim, he un-balled it, smoothing the wrinkles against the edge of his desk. His eyes skimmed the type-written words on the paper, widening ever so slightly.

"_Let me suck you, Travis," Wes begged, eyes pleading. "Let me taste you just once before I let you fuck me."_

"Oh my god," Travis breathed against Wes' neck, startling the blonde out of his stupor.

"Jesus, Travis, can you not do that? I hate it when you sneak up on me." He hurriedly rolled out of his partner's personal space, feeling almost guilty after what he had just read. "What the hell is this?"

Travis grinned, pulling the offending page out of Wes' hand. "I'm not sure, but it looks like someone's writing Wesvis smut."

"Wes-what smut?"

"Wes_vis_," Travis smirked. "You know, Wes + Travis? Like Brangelina or some crap?"

"Brange – wait, why would anyone even think – no, on second thought, don't even answer that." Wes raised his hands in a warding gesture, confused and more than a little curious. His eyes flicked back to the trash can in disbelief. "Holy crap. Travis, there's more."

"What?" He followed Wes' gaze to the trash, spotting several more pieces of purple paper stuffed inside and pulling them free.

"Who hates us enough to do this and then leave it where we can find it?" Wes was beside himself with frustration.

"I think the real question isn't why but who, exactly."

Wes stared at the shocking pieces of paper in Travis' hands. "I'll go out on a limb and suggest it's a woman."

"Brilliant detective work there, Mitchell," Travis teased. "The paper is purple after all."

"You can be such an ass," Wes reminded him, falling against his chair back.

"True," Travis agreed, "but according to this, you seem to like it." He shook the pages at his partner, laughing. "See, listen to this: "You're such an ass, Travis, but god help me, that smart mouth of yours turns me on."

He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Please stop. Don't ever read anything like that out loud ever again."

Travis grinned and continued on. "All I can think about when you start haranguing me about being _organized_ or _neat_ – heh, whoever it is sure has you down, man – is how badly I want that obnoxious mouth wrapped around my cock, giving me pleasure instead of a headache."

From between splayed fingers, Wes glared at Travis. "This is not funny."

"You're right, it's hilarious. And we're late," he observed, eyes catching the clock on Wes' desk. "Dr. Ryan will have our heads if we disrupt group again."

"We're only ever late because of you," Wes reminded him.

"Funny you should mention that. It seems our mystery writer brings that up here, at the bottom of the page…"

"Travis! Stop it! And don't you dare bring this up in group, either!"

"Wes? Your face is red." Travis was apparently enjoying himself.

"And your point is what? I'm embarrassed. Mortified. _Horrified_ by this."

"Aw, baby, you know I love you…"

"Aaaaaaagh!"

Travis barked out a laugh, following Wes to his car.

"Wow," Travis muttered, eyes scanning the pages he held, one foot propped on Wes' dash. "Somebody has both an active imagination and a good grasp on my bedroom skills."

"Good lord, Travis, stop reading that drivel," Wes spluttered, trying to focus on the road in front of him.

"Can't help it. The author's actually kinda good. Listen…"

"I don't want to listen, I'm having a hard enough time looking you in the face as it is…"

"…I can't stop staring at the perfection that is you, Wes. Lean, taut muscles wrapped up in soft, pale skin. Touching you brings me a little closer to heaven…"

"Oh god, please, can you stop now? You've made your point." Wes was both disturbed and slightly aroused by the idea that someone might think he was _lean _and _taut_ and worth touching.

"You have no sense of adventure," Travis teased.

"I have plenty sense of adventure… and as much as you may doubt this, I enjoy sex, too. I just don't enjoy hearing someone else's idea of what my sex life should be."

"Because it's with me?"

Wes wasn't sure if Travis was teasing him again or not, so he worded his response carefully. "No, not entirely because it's with you. Mostly it's because I don't want to be told who or what I should be doing in the bedroom." Then, more quietly, "Or to be made to feel like a loser because none of those things are currently happening for me."

Wisely, Travis kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride to therapy.

"Travis, Wes, you two have been awfully quiet this session, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Dr. Ryan looked from one detective to the other, observing.

"No, there is not," Wes said a little too adamantly.

Travis shook his head, amused. "Wes is embarrassed."

"You're damn right I am. However, I still don't want to _talk about it_." He looked towards the door in hopes of seeing the yoga girls gathered outside.

"Wes, if there's something bothering you…"

He cut Dr. Ryan off. "We can handle it."

She looked at Travis for confirmation of this. He shrugged and laid on the charm. "We accidentally discovered something uh, distressing, right before lunch."

Dr. Ryan's eyes widened briefly. This was a change of tack, neither detective was ever very forthcoming about anything. "And, what was so disturbing?"

Travis looked at Wes who had buried his face in his hands again, defeated. "Someone in our precinct is obviously a slash fan."

"A slash… fan?" Dr. Ryan was as confused as everyone else.

"What's a slash fan," Dakota asked, intrigued.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm trapped in an episode of _Supernatural_?"

"Wes, you surprise me sometimes," Travis teased. Looking at Dakota, he continued. "You know, Travis _slash _Wes?"

"Like as a couple," Dr. Ryan clarified.

"Exactly," Travis confirmed. "Although, if we were in an episode of _Supernatural_," he looked back at his partner,"I'd definitely be Dean. I'm not nearly nerdy enough to be Sam."

Wes continued to glare at him, unable to argue the point. Travis certainly rivaled Dean Winchester in the attitude department.

"So, somebody in your station sees you two as a couple?" Dr. Ryan was trying to get a handle on this impossible situation.

"That would be correct," Wes agreed. "And they currently believe that, as a couple, we have… we have…"

"A very active sex life," Travis supplied helpfully.

"Yes," Wes whispered. "That. A very active, very _graphic_ sex life."

"Is it an _enjoyable_ sex life?" The suggestive grin on Rozelle's face nearly undid them all.

"According to these," Travis chuckled, holding up the pages that had started it all, "hells yeah."

Dakota was on her feet in seconds, papers in hand, devouring the words on the page. Her mouth was open, cheeks tinged with pink. "Oh _my,_" she exclaimed in a very Susan Sarandon-like voice. "Oooooh, my."

"I've got to see this," Rozelle chimed in, getting to her feet as well. Standing behind Dakota, she read over the younger girl's shoulder, smile growing wider by the second. "You're right," she agreed, "you do enjoy it."

Wes lurched to his feet. In one swift move, he snagged the purple papers from Dakota's grip and glared at the two women. "This is not funny," he growled. "It's humiliating and an invasion of our privacy. Travis, why did you even bring this in here?"

"Wes," Dr. Ryan began, attempting to calm him down, "why is this bothering you so much?"

Deflating, he sat heavily in his chair, crunching the already crumpled pages between angry fingers. "I don't know, Dr. Ryan. I really don't know."

"Do you have any idea who is even writing this stuff," Mr. Dumont asked, cautious.

Wes shook his head. "No, we only just found it before we came here. Haven't really had time to sort it out."

"Well, what you need to do is lure them out," Clyde said.

Travis looked at Wes; Wes looked back. "How do we do that," they asked together.

"Stage a coup," Peter grinned.

"And just how do we do _that_?" Travis was curious.

"Well, this," Dakota began, waving a hand towards the offending pages, "makes it seem like you two fight and then uh…"

"Fuck?" Travis finished Dakota's thought, laughing. "Yeah, it seems to be the author's favorite kink."

"Well, then you fight," Rozelle began, warming up to the idea. "And then you…"

"If you say _fuck_," Wes snarled, "I swear to God I'm walking out of here and never coming back."

Dr. Ryan covered a snort of laughter. Even she couldn't hold that against him.

"No," Rozelle giggled, "I'd never suggest something like that but maybe something less… graphic."

"Like an anger-induced passionate kiss," Mr. Dumont supplied.

"Just like in all those romantic movies," Dakota agreed.

Wes looked at Dr. Ryan. She shrugged. "It might work. It would quite possibly shock the culprit into showing themselves."

Travis was watching Wes for a reaction. "It _could _work, Wes. If you're game."

"I'm not sure I could kiss you, Travis, not in public," he confessed.

"Does that mean you'd kiss him in private," Dakota pressed.

He just glared at her. She let it go, because it was answer enough for her. Unfortunately, it was more than answer enough for Travis, too. Wes had let the cat out of the bag and now Travis wasn't ever going to let him forget it.

"And here you told _me_ never to bring _that_ up in therapy." He shook his head, hiding the smile on his face. "We need to redefine our boundaries, partner."

"Oh shut up. It was only once. And it wasn't even that good."

Travis laughed. Wes' ears were pinkening at the tips, a sure sign he was lying. "Well, I guess I'll just have to hone my skills by the time we make our debut performance. Care to help me?"

"I hate you," Wes snapped.

"You love me," Travis countered.

Wes' face found his hands again.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Damn, Wes," Travis growled hungrily, "seeing you wearing nothing but pants, a gun and your badge is sexier than I could have dreamed."_

"_Really?" Wes cocked his mouth into a smirk. He turned slowly, giving his partner a show worth watching, hips swaying, muscles rippling._

"_Yeah, really," he agreed, crawling across the bed towards the blonde. "It's like my very own live action cop porn."_

_Smirk still firmly in place, Wes reached for the buckle on his belt, slowly unfurling the length of leather through the metal holding it in place. He popped the button on his suit pants, tugged on his zipper and let his pants fall open. A glimpse of the leopard print boxers beneath teased Travis' vision. He licked his lips eagerly. _

_Wes' heart rate kicked up at the sight of Travis' talented tongue running along the curve of his bottom lip. "You know, Travis, what good is a cop without a criminal?"_

_Blue eyes brightened with anticipation. "So, I'm the bad guy then? I get to be… arrested and then… interrogated… by the horny, lonely, overworked sexy detective?"_

"_Oh yeah," he assured him. "And believe me you might come to really like my… methods... of interrogation."_

"_Well then, why don't you take me into custody and show me what you're made of, big boy."_

"Kendaallll," Kate called out, seeing the redhead ahead of her in the hall.

Kendall stopped and waited for her friends to catch up, an eager grin on her face. "Soooooo," she hinted as they got nearer.

"Sooooo," Amy teased, "that was _fabulous_. I can't believe how you worked that porn conversation into this! You are too good."

"She didn't just work it in, she made it come _alive_," Kate added. "I swear my mind wanders every time I see one or the other of them."

"Agreed. And if I see them together," Amy continued, "hooooo-boy."

Kendall giggled. She knew what they meant. Anytime she found herself walking behind the two detectives, her mind went to dirty, dirty places. And she liked it. A lot. It was funny how much more bearable their constant arguing had become since she started her little project. If they were fighting about how best to hunt down a suspect, for example, she imagined they were really arguing about who had to bottom later that night. Or on their lunch break.

"Take notes, I can use all the plot bunnies I can get!" She giggled again, knowing that the two females would help her out every chance they got.

"Look," a deep voice said, "there she is, Travis. Hey, Kendall!"

Kate and Amy looked at Kendall and laughed. "Ooooh, have fun," Kate smiled.

"Yeah," Amy added, "and take good notes!"

Wes watched the grinning detectives saunter towards him and Travis, an uneasy feeling overwhelming him suddenly. This whole smutty story thing had him on edge and he didn't like it one bit, it made everyone into a suspect.

"Morning, detectives," Kate greeted happily.

"Lovely day outside, isn't it?" Amy added with a little wave as she walked by.

"Yes," Wes replied, confused, "I guess it is. Uh, have a good day, ladies."

"Kendall," Travis said, drawing Wes' attention back to him. "We were wondering if you'd had time to pull those cell phone records for us yet."

It seemed to Wes that she had other things on her mind because it took her a moment to catch onto what Travis was asking. "Yes," she said, "as a matter of fact, I was on my way to find you. I have it right here."

Kendall shifted the stack of files in her arm and began rummaging through the papers on top. Nimble gamer's fingers flicked through the loose sheets quickly. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled it free, tugging a second loose in the process. The lavender slip of paper stuck up, catching the blonde's attention. With a nudge to Travis' shoulder, Wes gave a slight nod in the direction of the incriminating evidence. A grin twitched at the corners of Travis' mouth. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. They had their suspect.

Travis reached out and took the proffered cell phone log from Kendall with a patented Marks smile. "Thanks, honey, we appreciate your help on this." He threw in a wink for good measure.

"Right," Wes agreed. "And thanks for being so quick, too." He gave her a nod before grasping Travis' forearm and tugging him off down the hall.

She was barely able to contain herself until they were out of earshot, the next chapter in her story flooding her brain.

_Wes reached for Travis, hesitant to touch him so intimately in such a public setting. His fingers gripped the dark skin of his partner's forearm, subtly caressing the length of muscle hiding there. Travis' eyes met Wes', sparkling with anticipation. They both knew that they only had to make it through the next few hours before they could be alone again together. _

The smile that stretched her lips was epic. "Oh, they're so going to love this little tidbit," she murmured, gleeful that the boys were so willing to inspire her naughtiness.

"It's Kendall," Wes announced farther down the hall. "I wouldn't have ever thought…"

"I know, right," Travis agreed. "Although, it fits. She is a bit of a geek, and who else would even think of something like this?"

Wes grimaced, shaking his head slowly. "No idea. I still find it hard to believe anyone would want to write this about us. So, now we know. What's next?"

Travis grinned. "It's like Peter said. We stage a coup."

"And how do we do that, exactly?" Wes lifted an eyebrow in consideration.

Travis simply grinned bigger. "Follow my lead."

Travis peeked through the windows surrounding the RHD department, spotting all four of their intended victims. "They're all in there," he informed Wes. "Looks like they're having a happy little pow-wow."

"So, we're agreed on what we're going to do, right?"

"Yeah, baby. You go in and head to your desk. I'll handle the rest." Travis paused for a moment before continuing. "You sure you're okay with me laying one on you in front of everyone?"

Wes swallowed hard. "Yes. I wrestled with this all last night, but yeah. I can do it." He moved towards the door that would take him into their department, then hesitated, unsure.

"Go on, strut your fine ass on in there and prepare to be verbally assaulted," Travis encouraged.

Wes laughed. "I do that every morning before meeting you for coffee."

Winking lewdly at his partner, Wes opened the door and entered the robbery-homicide division of the building. With a determined stride, he focused on gaining his desk before anyone could come between him and his objective. Their desks sat roughly in the center of the area, so that everyone could bear witness to what was about to come next. He'd just reached his chair when Travis' voice stopped him cold.

"God damn you, Wesley Mitchell."

Wes schooled his face into a concerned look, forcing the mischievous grin into hiding for now. He turned slowly, eyes locking onto Travis. "Travis? What did I do now?" Lucky for him, it was second nature to be both annoyed with Travis and confused about whatever he was blathering about at any given moment.

"What have you done?" He stomped across the floor until he stood before his partner, toes almost touching. He snapped his gaze to the side, confident the entire room was watching, but reassuring himself that their target audience was also enraptured. "How can you even ask me that, you ass!"

Travis put both meaty hands against Wes' chest and shoved. Wes, startled, stumbled backwards, eyes wide. Regaining his balance, he glared at Travis, trusting that his partner had some kind of plan brewing and wasn't just abusing him for the hell of it. "How can I ask? How can _I _ask? I can ask because I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Marks!" Which was only partially true, but no one else needed to know that.

Kate and Amy stood staring, hands on their weapons in the event that something went horribly wrong and Wes pulled his gun on Travis again. Jonelle's mouth hung open, surprised and amused at the same time. Kendall pulled her travel-sized notebook out of a pocket and began writing furiously.

"You cheated on me last night, you son of a bitch." Travis got in Wes' face again, breath hot on his partner's face. "And don't tell me you didn't because I followed you."

Wes almost gave into fits of laughter at the idea of Travis following him on a date out of jealousy. He had to admit, however, that if they were in a relationship and Travis felt there was reason to worry, he'd do exactly that. "Do you follow all of your one-night stands around, huh? Screw 'em and leave 'em and then stalk them and yell when they find someone else?" Travis had been right though, _follow my lead and it'll all fall into place._ "It's no wonder you can't keep a lover around for more than a few fucks if this is how you treat them!"

Hurt briefly flashed across Travis' face at the accusation. Wes hoped that he understood he was playing a role and wasn't making commentary on his actual relationships. Travis' issues with commitment had nothing to do with the way he treated people, but instead stemmed from the way he'd been treated himself. He made a mental note to explain that to him later.

"You are such a hurtful bastard," he screamed. "Can't you see you're different from all the rest? That I actually _like_ your scrawny ass for some reason? But no, of course not, because you are unable to think about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true and you know it. Travis?" He turned from Wes and started walking away. This Wes hadn't expected, so he followed his partner. Inspiration dawned when he realized they were headed towards their intended victims. "Travis!"

Travis stopped, turning to glare at Wes. "I hate you," he snarled, more realistically than Wes had imagined he could pull off. "And to think I thought I loved you."

Where all this emotion was coming from, Wes didn't have a clue, but he played into it. Travis' anger and hurt was affecting him in a strange way, bringing more of the same to the surface in him as well. Instinctively, he launched himself at his partner, fastening his mouth onto Travis', leaning into the other man's broad chest. He'd never been so grateful for his partner's sturdiness until now.

Travis caught Wes around the waist, pulling him in closer, opening his mouth to the other's questing tongue. The sound of Kendall's notebook hitting the floor behind him, followed by a chorus of gasps was their ultimate undoing. Laughter bubbled up and forced them to break their kiss. Wes stepped back, chuckling at his shoes and surreptitiously licking the taste of Travis off his lips.

Travis leaned forward, whispering, "Nice ad-libbing there, you beat me to the punchline, baby."

Wes flushed, only partially ashamed.

"What the hell was that," Jonelle demanded.

"No kidding," added Captain Sutton. "If you two are an item, there's paperwork someone needs to take care of."

"But seriously," Kate said, almost angry, "what was that all about? You two hate each other."

Wes shrugged, a fair impersonation of his partner's nonchalance. "Sometimes we do. Most of the time we fight because it's what we do. This, however," he glared as he pulled a crumpled piece of purple stationery out of his pocket, "gave us something to bond over."

Kendall's face drained of all color. "Where – where did you get that?"

"It was in his garbage can," Travis stated flatly.

"Oh," she said in a tiny voice.

"Oh? All you have to say for yourself is 'oh'?" Wes shook his head, frustrated. "You humiliated us, made fun of us, and assumed things about our anatomies that you had no right assuming."

"She was more than generous," Jonelle commented, giving Travis a pointed look.

"I don't care if she gave Travis a two-foot dong, it's not right! And to be quite honest, it's a bit creepy."

"Who says I don't already have a two-foot dong," Travis asked coolly.

Wes looked him up and down, appraising. "I've seen you naked, I know it's not true."

"A guy can try, right?"

"You are hopeless, you know that don't you?" Wes was smiling, however, because he knew Travis wasn't completely exaggerating the size of his prized body part.

"How long have you known," Kendall asked, breaking into the conversation again.

"A few days," Wes told her, "but we didn't know who was responsible until this morning when you gave yourself away."

She frowned. "The paper, right. That was stupid, Kendall."

Travis gave the tech girl a gentle punch to the shoulder. "No harm, no foul, right? Just uh, lay off from now on, would you?"

"And if you can't _stop yourselves_ from indulging in this ridiculousness," Wes added, "could you please find a way to keep it out of the workplace? We're already the subject of more rumors than I care to admit to."

"Although you probably just started a whole new host of rumors by kissing this guy a few minutes ago." Kate folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

Travis gave the women one of his famous smiles. "He's been dying to do that for a while now."

"You are a conceited pain in my ass," Wes argued. "And it's not like this is the first time this has happened, either. If I remember correctly, last time _you_ kissed _me._"

"You do realize that you two set yourself up for this kind of speculation with this kind of talk, right?" Jonelle had that look again, the one that said she wanted a ringside seat to the Wesvis show.

Travis caught Wes' gaze, grinning as he did so. "Hey, a little excitement never hurt anyone, right?"

Wes rolled his eyes at that. "Speak for yourself," he told him. "So, do we have a deal? Cease and desist or at least keep it on the down low, as Travis would say."

"I wouldn't ever say that," he quipped.

Kendall nodded. "I'll stop. Or, at least, stop at work," she grinned.

"God help me," Wes muttered.

"Aw, c'mon baby, you never know, maybe she can give us some good ideas."

"Travis, I kissed you. I have no intention of sleeping with you."

"Yet."

"Shut up." Wes turned on his heel to storm off dramatically when something occurred to him. "Travis?"

"Yeah man?"

"I was wrong the other day," he admitted.

"About what," Travis inquired.

"About the kiss not being that good. I lied." With a wink, he walked out of robbery-homicide leaving his stunned partner behind.

"I knew it," Travis preened.

"Ooooooh," Kendall crooned, "and he expects me to _stop this_ after dropping a bomb like that on us?"

"He's crazy," Amy agreed.

"And sexy as hell, dontcha think, ladies?" Travis waggled his eyebrows, leaving them – and their stunned faces – behind. "Hey, Detective HotPants, wait for me!"

"Kendall?" Kate asked.

"You got your notebook," Jonelle finished.

"On it ladies, already on it."


	5. Chapter 5

"_Travis," he whispered, clinging to his partner turned lover's neck, breath coming in ragged gasps, "I was wrong."_

"_About?" Travis muttered the word into the blonde's sweat-soaked neck. _

"_About us, about keeping this a secret. I don't know if I can keep it to myself much longer."_

_He nipped lightly at the sensitive pale skin just behind Wes' ear, eliciting a delicious shiver out of the other man. "I'm so happy you feel that way because I couldn't agree more."_

"_Then show me how you feel, baby," Wes encouraged._

_With a wicked smile, Travis proceeded to prove his love…. _

"What the hell did you do now," Travis asked casually, seeing his partner cradling his right hand with his left.

Wes looked up and frowned at Travis, knowing that no matter how he phrased the truth, he wasn't going to ever live it down. "Someone high-fived me a little too hard and I think I sprained my wrist."

"Whaaaaat?" A chuckle bubbled up from somewhere deep in Travis' chest, causing a touch of pink to rise in Wes' cheeks. "Let me see."

Reluctantly, Wes held out his arm to be inspected. He wasn't all that confident in Travis' medical knowledge, but figured that with all the foster brothers and sisters he'd tangled with over the years, he'd at least know if it was serious or not. Wes winced slightly as his partner poked and prodded and squeezed his tender wrist.

Travis grunted and released Wes' arm back into his own care. "I don't think it's too serious, nothing that a little ice won't fix. Just no self-satisfaction for a few days or you might re-injure it."

"Self… Travis!" The pink in his cheeks was darkening rapidly, moving from slightly embarrassed to fully humiliated. "What makes you think that I even…"

"Because it's natural and normal?" He flashed that self-satisfied smirk at his other half and brandished a handful of purple papers. "Or, at least Kendall assumes it is."

"Didn't we just talk about this," he fumed. "Is it possible for you to ever let anything go?"

"Nope," he grinned just for the hell of it. "And you know what else? You can't drive yourself home like that either."

Travis was right and he hated it. "No," he spat, "I'll take a cab home."

"What? And leave your precious baby here, unguarded? What kind of partner would I be if I let you do that?"

_The kind that took a hint, _he thought. "Travis, you don't have to…"

"Oh, I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to, baby." He waggled his eyebrows at the blonde and strutted off towards Wes' sleek, black transportation.

With an exasperated sigh, Wes gave in and followed Travis to his car.

"Keys?"

He handed them over, grumbling, "For the record, I don't like this."

"For the record," Travis mocked, "you don't like anything." He paused before turning back to his partner with an evil grin on his face. "Well, aside from publically kissing me, that is."

"Travis! That was for show, to make the others think…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved off Wes' tirade and climbed into the plush leather driver's seat, "so you say."

Growling, Wes dropped into the passenger seat, pulling the door closed behind him.

"You're too easy," Travis teased, passing Wes a handful of incriminating purple pages. "Here, I managed to finally get through it all and I think you might find this part interesting."

"I really don't want anything more to do…"

"Aw, just read it, okay Mr. Stick in the Mud. It'll help pass the time until I drop you off."

Wes grunted and gave in. Travis' driving had a tendency to make him a touch carsick as it was, so any distraction – even one like this – was welcome. He held the offending pages in his uninjured left hand and frowned at them, not knowing what to expect at this point.

_Wes pulled into the alleyway and put the car into park. The need to be with Travis had grown to an unbearable level, making it nearly impossible to keep his thoughts on work until he got his daily fix. His daily sip of latte, so to speak. "Travis, I need you."_

_His partner eyed him warily. "Here? I mean, I'm up for anything anytime when it comes to you, baby, but isn't this a bit extreme?"_

"_Damn you, I hate it when you're right," Wes growled. Leaning across the parking brake, he captured Travis' mouth with his own. "Maybe we can compromise until we're alone later."_

_Travis smiled broadly, it was obvious the promise of 'later' piqued his interest. "What you got in mind, blondie?"_

_Wes smirked, allowing his actions to speak for themselves. With practiced ease, he defeated the buckle on his partner's jeans and popped the button holding them closed. _

"_Yeah, I like where this is headed," Travis encouraged. _

"_I bet you do," Wes agreed, tugging down the zipper of Travis' jeans, exposing the dark boxers beneath. Wes reached inside, pulling Travis' hard cock out of their confinement, grasping firmly as he stroked his lover. Travis groaned in appreciation of his partner's strong hand and warm skin. _

"_This what you want, Wes?" Travis' hips rocked forward, sliding his length through Wes' fist. _

"_No," he grunted, eyes locked on the stretch of chocolately skin exposed to him. "But it's going to have to suffice until I can get you into bed with me."_

"Jesus Christ, Travis, why did you give this to me again?" Beads of sweat had formed along the blonde's hairline.

Wes' neck was reddening from the collar up and it tickled Travis to no end that such a stoic man was so easily riled. "I dunno, maybe to give you ideas on this _long_ and _hard _drive back to your place?"

"Aaaaah," he cried, throwing the pages at Travis. "What is wrong with you? Why do you always have to embarrass me to get your way? If you want a fucking hand job all you have to do is _ask me for one_!"

Travis braked as the light changed from yellow to red. "Is that all it takes, really? Because if I'd known that I'd…"

The rest of the sentence was lost. Wes had reached across the center console and gripped Travis' growing erection, squeezing just enough to get his attention. He raised one eyebrow as if to ask, _any more dumb questions?_

He flicked on his turn signal as the light changed again. "I was going to ask what had gotten into you but, I don't actually care."

Wes grinned, rubbing his palm along the expanse of Travis' excitement. "Your problem is you don't know how to be nice. And being nice will get you everywhere with me."

Travis bit his lower lip, watching his partner from the corner of his eye. "Will it get me in your pants because if it will then I will please, thank you, yes sir, and no sir you all night long."

The blonde barked a laugh. "I don't know about 'please' and 'thank you' but that 'yes sir' and 'no sir' might get you some interesting results."

"I'm gonna have to remember that," he hinted, changing lanes and making the turn into the hotel parking lot.

Finding the closest spot to the front, Travis parked Wes' car and handed him the keys. "Suppose I need to call a cab to get myself back to my bike now, huh?"

"That depends," Wes said quietly. Just to make sure he was paying attention.

"Depends on what?" Travis' eyes were smiling back at him.

"On whether you'd rather spend the night with me instead of hitchhiking all the way back to the station and then driving all the long, lonely way back home. What do you say, baby?"

That he tacked that particular endearment onto the end of his offer caused Travis' already aching cock to leap in his jeans. "What do I say? How about 'oh hell yes'?"

Wes cocked an eyebrow. "Oh hell yes, what?"

Travis chuckled, low and deep. "Oh hell yes, _sir_."

Wes opened his car door, looking back at his partner before climbing out. "You learn fast. Keep it up."

With a mock salute, Travis quipped, "Yes, sir, you know I will."

The two detectives clambered out of the vehicle, the larger hip checking the smaller as they power walked to the hotel's entrance, one step closer to Wes' room within. Wes tentatively reached out and grasped Travis' elbow with his good hand. Travis playfully nudged him in acknowledgement. "Tonight's going to be interesting for us, isn't it," he asked, cautiously.

"I sure hope so, _sir_, or else I'm putting an ad in for a new dom in the morning."

"We can't let that happen," he retorted, mock horror in his voice. "So I'd better step up my game."

"Man, you have no game," Travis teased.

"Oh yeah? Then how is it you're coming back to my room?"

Travis was quiet for a moment before giving in. "Okay, you have a point. But that doesn't mean you still aren't hopeless with women."

"When will you understand that I'm hopeless with women because I'm not all that interested? Now shut up before I make you put that mouth to use here in the parking lot."

"RAWR," Travis laughed, making a clawing motion with one hand. "My bossy dom is sassy all of a sudden. I like it."

_If you only knew,_ Wes thought. And god help him if Kendall ever got wind of any of this. His life would be forfeit and he'd be forced to transfer to another precinct. Travis, on the other hand, would bask in the glory that was his illustrious sex appeal. "Know what, Marks? I think I'm starting to like that smart mouth of yours, too. Kendall was right. It is kind of hot."

Travis' face lit up. "Really? You think so?"

"Oh do I," Wes agreed, pulling open the hotel's front door, allowing Travis to proceed him inside. "Because every time you smart off, I think of shoving something in it to shut you up." He pressed the button on the elevator and smirked back at his partner.

As the doors opened, Travis followed Wes into the ornate people lifter and cackled. "Oh please tell me you're planning on stuffing my mouth with your cock, _sir_, because I think I can handle that one."

The doors slowly closed on Wes' retort. "I have this strange feeling we might just find out… several times… before this night is over."


End file.
